


【希卡利X托雷基亚】失重火焰

by Chenyijia



Category: Ultraman Mebius, ウルトラマンタイガ | Ultraman Taiga
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenyijia/pseuds/Chenyijia
Summary: 银格2脑洞。希卡利黑化为骑士猎手剑后，把旁边的白托强上了。内心活动微量泰罗托雷，介意慎入
Relationships: Ultraman Hikari/Ultraman Tregear, 希卡利/托雷基亚
Kudos: 3





	【希卡利X托雷基亚】失重火焰

“我已经不是什么长官了！”

托雷基亚被推在地上，不知所措地看着昔日的长官。

“我没能守住行星阿柏，奥特之王还授予了我这个骑士气息……”希卡利痛苦地锤着地面，恼怒自己的无能，“我不配当光之使者！”

希卡利恐怖的气息让托雷基亚不由得向后退了退。

“我发誓我要杀光该死的博伽茹！那家伙……杀了无数的生命，还摧毁了这颗星球！”

岩石上开始开始冒出一股股怨气，将希卡利包围在其中，在痛苦的嘶吼声中，诞生一个新的存在。

熟悉的身材，熟悉的蓝色与银色的纹理，但……

“这个形态……希卡利……长官？”

身着铠甲的猎手骑士剑放出光剑，一步一步向托雷基亚走来，毫无章法地攻击着。

托雷基亚十分恐惧，一边狼狈躲过对方的攻击，一边说：“希卡利长官，快醒醒，你不是要和黑暗做斗争吗？！”

“希卡利已经死了，我是猎手骑士剑。”

几回合之后，由于躲闪不及，他被打飞出去摔在地上，计时器开始闪红灯了。

为什么，明明都是蓝族，甚至自己还差一点点就考进了警备队，却在专攻科研的希卡利长官的攻击下这么狼狈……黑暗的力量，就这么强大吗？

就在托雷基亚以为自己要被猎手骑士剑杀死在这里时，对方收回了光剑，压住了他。

接着手在托雷基亚的双腿之间摸索起来。

黑暗化的形态放大了被堆在阴暗角落的东西，这其中自然也包括性欲。常年从事科研工作、被授予星辰的科学家希卡利，一直是禁欲的代名词。可现在……希卡利已经死了，面前的这个，是剑。

“希卡利长——不，剑，别这样……”

托雷基亚明白对方想要做什么。疯狂的好奇心使他早在少年时就与好友偷尝禁果，一直将这种微妙的关系保留到了现在，只是，彼此都忙碌起来之后，便很少有机会厮混在一起。

他拼命挣扎着，但对强大的剑来说，小蓝族的举动比起反抗更像一种特殊情趣。

十分抗拒，这是托雷基亚的真实感受。希卡利不仅是他的长官，更是他打心眼儿里十分尊敬的前辈以及努力想要成为的存在。亲眼目睹同族前辈堕入黑暗，已经让他本来就不那么坚定的光明之心动摇起来，如果，如果……被……

他脑子里浮现出亲友的模样。他们俩曾一次又一次地拥吻缠绵，虽然并没有确立恋人关系，但熟悉对方怀抱的身体，生出一种背叛的异样感觉。

剑已经摸到了生殖腔口，挤进去一根手指。

那里好像触电了一样。

疼。

“不要动那里了！放开我！”

托雷基亚突然用发力，竟真的把剑推开了。他连忙拔起腿就跑，结果没走两步就被对方揪住了背鳍按在冰冷的巨大岩石上。

他后悔了，他就不该自己一个人来这里。 

此时也顾不得对面是谁了，托雷基亚对身前的人拳打脚踢，破口大骂着：“你这混账！杂种！放开我！”

他用尽全力，但打在铠甲上的攻击就像在给剑挠痒痒一样。

剑一手揪起他敏感的背鳍，一手在他的两腿间的敏感处揉搓。直到托雷基亚的生殖腔被迫显现出来，弹出的阴茎刚好落在剑的手里，又哭又闹的小蓝族才安静下来。剑并不打算因此放过他，撸了几下阴茎，就顺着它往深处寻摸肉缝。托雷基亚迅速夹紧了腿，可剑的手已经触碰到了肉缝顶部的肉蒂，夹腿反而让指尖在上面滑动了一下，带来火花摩擦似的快感。

“呃嗯……”

托雷基亚嘴里漏出细碎的呻吟，双腿不由自主地加紧磨蹭。剑的手被夹着，拔都拔不出来。于是剑决定换个策略，松开他的背鳍后，顺着背鳍中间的缝隙一路向下直到腰部。从后脑勺顺着脊椎向下的快感像浑身过电，这刺激让托雷基亚主动挺起胸膛，下身的生殖腔口也越来越湿滑。

剑在记忆里搜寻着托雷基亚。希卡利的印象里，这是个认真谨慎、有天分有才华，但却阴沉、敏感、内向、总是妄自菲薄的青年，而现在对方又是挺胸又是夹着自己的手自慰，显然在以前都是做做样子的。

“荡妇。”剑用冷漠地下了结论。

温柔亲和的希卡利长官绝不可能说出这样的话。

托雷基亚内心生出几分绝望，就连希卡利长官也被黑暗打败了吗？光明是如此不堪一击……

灭掉眼灯就看不见了。这么想着，托雷基亚自欺欺人地熄了眼灯。

他一副认命的模样，双腿也放松了。剑分开他的大腿，就着腔口出流出的淫液插进两根手指在里面搅动。笨拙的扩张行为是剑意识里残留的最后一点温柔。

身后背靠的岩石是冷的，身前压制自己的铠甲是冷的，火热内里中含着的手指也是冷的。

好冷。

托雷基亚无比想念他的太阳。

“唧嘟唧嘟。”

二人都听到了来自穴中淫靡的水声。托雷基亚的灵魂为自己诚实的身体而羞耻。即便是剑如此僵硬生涩的撩拨，也可以轻松挑起早经人事的淫荡肉体当中的欲望。这点欲望便足以瓦解托雷基亚脆弱的意志。

“剑。”

托雷基亚的眼灯亮起微弱的光，抬手抚上希卡利的下颌，轻轻地亲了一口他面部没被盔甲覆盖的唇部。

“我可以抱着你吗？”托雷基亚小心地询问。

剑没有说话，只是握住他的腰，一个挺动将阴茎插入了粗略扩张的肉穴里。这就是回答。

疼痛的撕裂感袭来，他再也支撑不住。见剑不回答，托雷基亚就权当是默认了。他抱住剑，指甲在昔日上司的后背挠抓，留下一道道痕迹。

剑进行的简单扩张以及托雷基亚分泌的体液还不足以成全巨大性器的插入。不似红银族奥特曼坚忍的身体，小蓝族脆弱的内里被剑劈开了后，流出了金色的光粒子。

这是强暴。

下体被干出光粒子，身后又退无可退，托雷基亚不禁点起了脚尖，试图减轻剑一次比一次更深插入带来的疼痛。被遮住双眼的剑却敏锐地发现了他的意图，干脆搂着托雷基亚的膝窝向上折叠，托住他的臀部，再抱着他离开岩石，寻找着更方便交合的地带。

即便剑的双手稳稳托着他的屁股，也安抚不了极度不安的托雷基亚。他抱紧剑的后背，双腿环住对方蕴含力量的腰。

随着剑行走的幅度，阴茎一下一下操干着托雷基亚娇嫩的生殖腔。他的手与脚用力攀着剑往上，想逃离体腔内的罪魁祸首。然而他的用力使自己窄小的甬道将阴茎裹得更紧，力竭后又会因重力不得不重新坐回粗壮的阴茎上。几次反复，阴茎再次顶入托雷基亚生殖腔深处时，他被折磨地哭了出来。托雷基亚的这种举动，落在不懂他心理活动的剑眼里，就是“欲求不满”，坐实了“荡妇”的结论。

剑被夹得有些被动，不得已在一个还算平整的地方把他放下。既然是荡妇，就不用再收敛了吧？这么想着，剑开始了自己的动作。

已经没有力气的托雷基亚张开身体，任由对方蹂躏。他浑身痛得要命，不光是腿间进进出出的粗壮性器，还有背部的小碎石。

托雷基亚痛苦地呻吟着：“啊……嗯……换个地方，别在这里……好痛……”

剑置若罔闻。

腰身虽然被剑紧紧握着，但难免身体会随着撞击而摆动，背部被小石子摩擦着，不断嵌进肉里又滚向另一小片肌肤，甚至一些尖锐的碎片已经割开了他的后背。他用力想要掰开剑的手，对方纹丝不动，只好抓上强壮有力的手臂支撑着自己。

疼。

随着剑的抽插，他紧致的生殖腔被操开了，如同最淫贱的娼妓一样迎合着阴茎猛烈地撞击，每一寸媚肉亲吻吸吮着，分泌出大量淫液，连着之前被操出的光粒子一起流出。那阳具就像要把他顶穿一样。

快感掺杂着痛苦，沿着尾椎一路到头顶。过于强烈的刺激，让他分不清愉悦和疼痛二者之间的区别了。这是从前与好友温存时从未有过的体验。

“啊嗯……呜啊……嘶嗯……”

他的手情不自禁地环住剑的腰，被迫把身体最隐秘的角落全部展现给对方。泪从眼角滑落，他咬着自己的嘴唇，尝到了自己光粒子的味道。猛烈的冲击满足了他的肉体，他的灵魂在一旁冷漠地旁观——旁观着这场没有爱意、没有接吻、没有抚慰、单纯发泄欲望的性事。

剑的每一次撞击都又快又狠又深，甚至能带出一些穴肉来。生殖腔里的淫液越来越多，顺着屁股缝流下，落在希卡利无比热爱的行星阿柏上。托雷基亚无人抚慰的阴茎在颤抖中吐出白色的液体，快被捣烂的生殖腔痉挛着，搅紧肆虐的阴茎，换来更加过分的操干。

“请别在里面……”颤抖的托雷基亚向剑请求着。

只是剑并没有采纳，在一阵冲锋后抵在他的生殖腔最内端射出。

“啊！”托雷基亚感受着对方的喷射，不由自主地挺起腰肢，浑身发抖，迎来了高潮。

发泄完的剑离开阿柏，开启漫长的复仇之旅。

两腿间一片狰狞的托雷基亚把自己蜷成团，带着满脑子“光芒与黑暗”的哲学思考沉沉地睡去。

在这颗死亡星球，两团幽蓝色的火焰贴近后融为一体，又彼此分开。

直到结局，真正失重的火焰只有托雷基亚一个而已。


End file.
